Kiss
Kiss by'' Prince and The Revolution'' is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode in Season Two. It is sung by Holly and Will. They begin to sing and dance in the choir room which leads to a scene in the auditorium, suggesting a rather "sexy" feeling. They are also surrounded by dancers around them, in pairs. In an attempt to make the song even more provocative, they perform a tango. The song concludes with them sharing a kiss back in the choir room at the end of their tango. Lyrics Will: Uh You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn Holly: You don't need experience to turn me out You just leave it all up to me I'm gonna show you what it's all about Will: You don't have to be rich to be my girl Holly: You don't have to be cool to rule my world Holly and Will: Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your kiss Will: Ah, ah-ow Holly and Will (Holly): You got to not talk dirty, baby (If you wanna impress me) You can't be to flirty, mama I know how to undress me Will: Yeah I want to be your fantasy Holly (Will): Maybe you could be mine (You could be mine) You just leave it all up to me Holly and Will: And we could have a good time Will: You don't have to be rich to be my girl Holly: You don't have to be cool to rule my world Holly and Will: Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your kiss Holly: Yeah, yeah, yeah Oh, I think I wanna dance Will: Huh Holly: Wooh, gotta, gotta, gotta Will: Little girl Wendy's parade Gotta, gotta, gotta Will: Women not girls rule my world I said they rule my world Holly (Will): Act your age, mama (Your age, mama) Not your shoe size (Not your shoe size) Holly and Will: Maybe we can do the twirl Holly: You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude Will: You just leave it all up to me Holly and Will: My love will be your food Will: Yeah You don't have to be rich to be my girl Holly: You don't have to be cool to rule my world Holly and Will: Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your kiss Gallery article-1362626-0D518101000005DC-543_468x322.jpg glee0215.jpg Sexy_Glee.png Will-holly-kiss.jpg Matthew morrison gwyneth paltrow.jpg Kiss holly + will.jpg KissHollister.jpg tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Kiss Will and Holly.jpg Will Holly Kiss Sexy.jpg 2LilyKiss.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two